Promise You
by Ryeowookie Ryeosom
Summary: "Aku membencimu Oppa!" Nyut Seperti ada yang sengaja memberi bara api panas di hati Kim Jongwoon mendengar kata-kata yang dikeluarkan Ryeowook untuknya. "Aku benar-benar membencimu." Tambah Ryeowook, sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari kukungan seorang Kim Jongwoon.


Promise You

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::

Genre : Romance & Angst

Rate : T

Present by Ryeowookie Ryeosom

Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni milik saya, cast punya milik masing-masing dan orang tua mereka. Tapi Ryeowook Oppa calon suami saya

Cast : Kim Jongwoon aka Kim Jongwoon (Namja, 23 thn), Ryeowook aka Ryeowook (Yeoja, 20 thn)

Warning : GS, Typo(s), OOC

DLDR

"Ryeowook-ah."

Panggil seorang namja dengan suara yang lembut namun tegas.

"Nugu?" Ryeowook mengerenyit bingung. Pasalnya dia tidak mengenali siapa namja yang memanggil namanya tersebut.

Sang namja hanya tersenyum sambil berjalan pelan mendekati tubuh yeoja bertubuh mungil yang masih saja bergeming di tempatnya. Lalu tanpa aba-aba, setelah cukup dekat dengan yeoja tersebut sang namja langsung menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Ryeowook POV

Aku begitu terkejut saat seorang namja tampan, yah harus ku akui ia memang tampan dengan rambut hitam, mata yang sipit namun tegas, dan senyuman yang amat sangat lembut. Memanggil ku saat aku sedang berjalan-jalan sore di sekitar rumah ku.

Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, sekarang dia dengan seenaknya memelukku begitu erat, sampai rasanya aku kesusahan untuk bernafas. Tapi anehnya aku juga menyukai pelukan ini, terasa seperti tubuhku begitu merindukan pelukan yang di berikan namja aneh ini.

Ryeowook POV end

"Maaf, tapi bisakah anda melepaskan saya, saya tidak bisa bernafas tuan!" akhirnya Ryewook bisa juga mengeluarkan kata-kata setelah berjuang untuk sekedar bisa bernafas dari pelukan yang bisa dibilang possesive ini.

Sang namja segera melepaskan dekapannya, merasa malu karena begitu tidak sopannya langsung melakukan hal di luar nalarnya. Huh... salahkan saja kerinduannya yang begitu mendalam pada yeoja manis ini.

"Maaf Ryeowookie." namja itu meminta maaf masih dengan salah tingkahnya.

"Anda siapa?" tanya Ryeowook setelah mengatur jarak agar bisa memperhatikan namja itu dengan lebih leluasa.

"Oh ayolah Ryeowookie, masa kau tidakmengenali Oppa, jangan bercanda!" kata namja itu sedikit heran.

"Tapi saya memang bebar-benar merasa tidak pernah mengenali anda tuan." Walaupun berbicara seperti itu sebenarnya Ryeowook sedang berusaha memutar kembali memorinya tentang namja di depannya tersebut, namun hasilny nihil.

"Hah... Oppa benar-benar tidak menyangka kau benar-benar tega melupakan Oppa, padahal hampir setiap saat Oppa selalu memikirkanmu. Kau jahat sekali Ryeowookie." Kata namja tersebut, sedikit merajuk, dengan mimik wajah yang sejujurnya tidak cocok dengan kharismanya sebagai seorang laki-laki dewasa.

Ryeowook hanya diam karena masih bingung harus mengucapkan apa, sejujurnya ia jadi merasa tidak enak juga.

"Biklah, Oppa akan memperkenalkan diri Oppa, Naneun Kim Jongwoon Imnida, bhanggapseumnida."

DEG

Ryeowook merasa seakan dunianya berhenti saat itu juga, entah apa yang dipikirannya setelah namja di depannya itu mengenalkan dirinya. Lalu selang beberapa detik, entah datangnya darimana, mata yeoja imut itu telah di penuhi oleh air mata yang siap mengalir deras di pipinya.

Sontak namja bernama Kim Jongwoon tersebut bingung dengan perubahan yeoja manis itu. Langsung saja dia membawa yeoja itu kedalam pelukannya lagi, di buang jauh-jauh rasa malu yang menyelimutinya tadi saat pertama kali di memeluk yeoja itu tadi.

"Ssstt... Kau kenapa Ryeowookie, maaf jika Oppa menyakitimu. Oppa mohon jangan menangis." Itulah kata-kata yang dia ucapkan untuk menenangkan yeoja dalam dekapanya tersebut. Berharap bisa meredakan airmata yang terus mengalir deras dari manik karamel favoritnya itu.

Ryeowook hanya pasrah dalam pelukan itu, dia begitu terkejut, tidak lebih tepetnya syok dengan kehadiran orang yang... ah, entahlah harus di sebut seperti apa. Sehingga hanya airmata yang sanggup ia keluarkan.

"Aku membencimu Oppa!"

Nyut

Seperti ada yang sengaja memberi bara api panas di hati Kim Jongwoon mendengar kata-kata yang dikeluarkan Ryeowook untuknya.

"Aku benar-benar membencimu." Tambah Ryeowook, sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari kukungan seorang Kim Jongwoon.

Seakan sudah tidak punya nyawa lagi, Kim Jongwoon hanya mampu menunduk dan dengan amat perlahan berbalik hendak meninggalkan Ryeowook. Hatinya bukan hanya hancur tapi sudah berceceran sehingga sulit untuk di satukan kembali.

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Ryeowook agak sedikit kencang dan tentu saja dengan nada terkesan sinis. "Begini caramu kembali setelah bertahun-tahun pergi, tanpa kabar, tanpa pernah datang sekalipun."

Kim Jongwoon bergeming tanpa mampu membalikan badannya, dia tidak mau Ryeowook melihatnya dalam keadaan lemah seperti ini. Bahkan airmata seolah tidak tahu malunya mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"Oppa!" Ryeowook perlahan berjalan mendekati Jongwoon, lalu tanpa diduga siapapun, termasuk Jongwoon, dia memeluknya dari belakan.

"Aku mohon jangan pernah pergi lagi tanpa seijinku." Hiks... Airmata Ryeowook kembali mengalir.

"Bogoshipo, jeongmal bogoshipo."

Tanpa Ryeowook sadari, Jongwoontersenyum bahagia sekaligus lega bersamaan mendengan kata-kata akhir dari gadisnya itu. Ne.. Kalian bisa bilang begitu. Dia pun membalikan badannya dan memeluk kembalik Ryeowook yang masih saja menangis.

"Ne... Maafkan Oppa Chagi, nado bogoshipo, Oppa janji mulai saat ini Oppa akan selalu ada disisimu. Kau boleh membubuh Oppa bila Oppa meninggalkanmu."

Akhirnya kedua anak manusia itu berpelukan dengan airmata yang terus mengalir, menyalurkan perasaan lega, rindu dan cinta yang teramat dalam untuk satu sama lain.

**Flasback On**

10 Tahun lalu

Sepasang anak kecil sedang duduk saling bersandar di bawah pohon apel sebuah taman yang lumayan sepi, karena hari sudah cukup sore. Mungkin mereka kelelahan setelah seharian ini bermain bersama.

"Ryeowookie?" kata sang namja yang ternyata adalah Jongwoon kecil.

"Ne." Jawab sang yeoja yang sudah pasti adalah Ryeowook kecil.

"Bisakah kau berjanji pada Oppa?" Jongwoon membalikan badannya dan menatap dalam manik karamel milik Ryeowook. "Berjanjilah kau akan selalu menjadi Ryeowookku, nanti jika sudah dewasa, Oppa akan menemuimu dan memintamu menjadi Ryeowookku untuk selamanya. Berjanjilah untuk selalu percaya pada apapun yang Oppa katakan. Oppa tau kita masih kecil, tapi Oppa bersumpah, Oppa bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataan Oppa ini. Ne?"

Ryeowook hanya mampu mengangguk kecil, dia sungguh terharu dengan permintaan Jongwoon. Bagi anak yang masih berpikiran polos seperti mereka ini merupakan sebuah janji yang amat sakral.

"Ne... aku berjanji. Oppa juga harus selanya disisiku. Jangan pernah pergi. Arraseo?"

Jongwoon mengannguk pasti. Dia lalu mendekap Ryeowook begitu erat.

"Ayo kita pulang. Oppa akan mengantarmu."

1 Minggu kemudian

Ryeowookie...

Mianhae... Oppa harus pergi. Orangtua Oppa pindah tugas ke Jepang. Oppa sudah minta untuk tinggal disini meskipun sendiri, tapi Appa bersikeras mengharuskan Oppa ikut. Oppa tidak punya pilihan Ryeowookie.

Oppa mohon tetap pegang janjimu pada Oppa, meskipun Oppa tidak bisa mennepati janji Oppa padamu. Tapi Oppa pasti akan membuktikan semuanya padamu suatu saat nanti.

Saranghae.

Kim Jongwoon

**End**


End file.
